If you say 'Run'
by mockingjay341
Summary: Chris goes missing, and Alex gets to see first-hand how far Gene Hunt is willing to go for one of his own. (Possibly some Chris/Shaz and very mild language similar to that used in the series.)
1. The Call

**A/N: Ah, Ashes to Ashes. Definitely a great series, but so many scenes I would've liked to see...**

 **I've not written anything for A2A before, but I recently rewatched it, and I realised that we only ever get a brief glimpse at Gene's protectiveness over Chris - something which I think could have been focused on more. So here is an example of how I think it could have played out, through the eyes of Alex Drake.**

 **And yes, in true Ashes to Ashes style, the title is a David Bowie lyric from Let's Dance: 'And if you say run, I'll run with you.' Not that the story is in any way related to the song. It's just a good song. ;)**

...

Alex wanted to be able to say that she'd known something was wrong from the instant she'd gotten into work that morning. But that was a lie; the truth of it was that Chris Skelton rarely bothered rolling out of bed to answer his phone, and was almost always late arriving at CID on a Monday anyway. Gene knew this. As did Shaz, and Ray. So it was only when they received _the call_ that anybody even began to worry. They hadn't suspected a thing.

The Guv had slammed his office door open upon hearing the phone ringing, beckoning to Alex to follow with a grunt and a vague sort of wave. "DCI Hunt." He'd growled down the phone, rolling his eyes when nobody replied. He was half way to replacing the receiver when a faint voice spoke through it, barely audible.

"Guv?" It was Chris.

"Skelton!" Gene put the phone back to his ear. "Where are you? You're skinny behind was meant to be here hours ago!"

Alex could still hear Chris on the other end of the line; well enough that when he finally did reply, she could detect the slight tremble in his voice, and the reluctance with which he spoke. "I-I'm not supposed to answer any questions, Guv." He said slowly.

"Not supposed to - What are you playing at, ya div?" The Guv turned away from Alex as he leaned against the wall, and when everything clicked in her mind, she didn't have time to warn him before the next sentence came.

"I'm supposed to give you a message - that you're to come to Warehouse 13 at midnight tonight, a-and bring Robert D-Dashner with you."

"Christopher?" Gene's voice was now laced with a concern that hadn't been there before. He turned back to Alex for help, mouthing to her 'What's goin' on?' as he waited for his officer's response. She shrugged and went to mouth back, but Chris started talking again.

"If you c-come, with Dashner, you can exchange him f-for me..." He said thinly. "If you don't turn up, or if you turn up without Dashner, they'll k-kill me. The only people from CID who can come are you and DI Drake... If anybody else comes with you, they'll kill e-everyone, and take Dashner anyway." He trailed off, and Alex was sure the call was going to end soon.

"Chris?" She stepped forward, spoke into the receiver.

"M'am?"

"Yes, it's me, Chris." She said, sharing a look with Gene. "Can you tell us _who_ exactly is making these demands?"

A pause, and then: "'Fraid not, M'am... Is the Guv still there?" He sounded hopeful, at least, that Gene and Alex were on the case.

"Yeah, I'm still 'ere. Thought you could get out o' completing last week's paperwork this way, eh?" Gene joked. Chris let out a strained laugh. Then he went quiet again.

"You've got fourteen hours." He told them shakily.

"We'll be there, Chris." Alex told him quickly. Gene shook his head, seemingly at a loss as to what he should say. Eventually he cleared his throat.

"Nobody's going to die tonight, Skelton." He said firmly. "I'm gonna do this the Sam Tyler way." That earned another gentle laugh from Chris, though it was nervous and supressed. "And it'd better bloody work."

The phone clicked off.

...

 **A/N: Well, I have ideas on how to continue this story (it wouldn't be very long, though; maybe three or four chapters?), so do let me know if you want to see how it plays out! :)**

 **Oh, also - do I need a disclaimer?**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ashes to Ashes, or any of it's characters, or the song Let's Dance.**

 **:)**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, and sorry for any typos or mistakes. Enjoy!**

...

Gene froze for a painful few seconds after the call ended; he stared at the ground solemnly as if grieving for someone not yet lost. It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Then he spun around and strode back into the main office, where Ray and Shaz, amongst others, lounged at their desks, waiting for orders.

Alex hurried through the double doors after him, wincing at the splintering crash they made in his wake. "Guv?" She called, but he continued on his way, reaching his own office in a matter of seconds. He pushed the door ajar and paused only to yell four words out to the rest of CID:

"Ray! Shaz! In 'ere."

...

By the time Alex had grabbed both Ray and Shaz, gathered her wits about her, and finally entered The Guv's office, he was busy making his way through a bottle of whiskey and a new pack of cigarettes. Anger flared up inside Alex, and she was instantly across the room, snatching the bottle out of his hand and dropping it in the bin at her feet. " _What_ are you doing?" She spoke over his protests, making no attempt to hide the panic in her voice.

"M'am?" She heard Shaz ask behind her, but ignored it.

"Tell me you have a plan, Gene." She demanded, her voice wavering significantly more than she would've liked.

"DI Drake?" Ray tried this time, sounding less concerned and more incredulous. Finally, Hunt answered.

"'Course I 'ave a plan." He barely managed a smirk as he spoke, looking over to where a curious Shaz and frankly fed-up Ray stood. "But first," He took a deep breath and stood up. "Bolly! Would you care to tell Miss Granger and DS Carling about our current dilemma?"

Alex considered berating him, taken aback by the sudden responsibility, but settled for giving him her most ferocious glare as she stepped forwards reluctantly. "We believe that DS Skelton is being held for ransom in exchange for a prisoner we're currently holding: Robert Dashner." Whilst she had intended the words to sound professional to soften the blow, they'd all come out in a rush and her voice was strained with worry.

" _Believe_? There's no two ways about it, Drake! He's gone!" Gene exclaimed, exasperated. Shaz's hand flew to her mouth, and it was then that Alex looked determinedly at the ground, so she couldn't see the reactions of her colleagues, her _friends,_ as they processed the news. She heard a muffled whisper from Shaz that she couldn't quite make out, and suddenly all was quiet again, until Ray spoke up.

"Well, let's go and bloody save the pansy, then!" He said gruffly, although his clenched fists and the note of concern that he was trying hard to hide showed Alex needed of how he really felt.

"Excellent idea, Raymundo." Gene nodded. He turned to Shaz, who'd gone pale and had closed her eyes tightly. "What cell's Dashner being held in, Shaz?"

She stared at him blankly, but quickly pulled herself together, turning towards the door. "I'll just find out for you, Guv." She said sharply, determinedly, as she pulled it open and left the room.

"Ray, nip down to the Evidence Locker and grab us some more guns, would you?"

Ray grinned and nodded, following Shaz out. "Yes, Guv."

Gene turned towards Alex and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He demanded.

"This is ridiculous." She sighed.

"What?!"

"You, trying to keep your 'mysterious, dark horse' side, acting like some cowboy of the Wild West!" She shouted, suddenly and inexplicably angry with him.

"I'm am not 'some cowboy'! _I_ am the Sheriff!"

"You are not 'the Sheriff'! You are an immature, _incapable_ -"

"Incapable? I know what I'm doing, Bolly!" He stormed towards her, stopping barely inches from her face.

"You're not seriously considering handing Dashner over, are you?" She said.

"I suppose you'd rather I let Chris' head get blown off by some thugs?" He stared back at her evenly. Alex looked into his eyes and saw a certainty there that calmed her; there was a way about the Guv, his manner and his actions, that made her trust him, even though she knew next to nothing about his life outside of the station.

"I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I know you won't let your emotions get in the way of this, Gene." She finally said. She tried to smile reassuringly, but it felt empty. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I trust you, you know."

Gene just nodded. "Did you want to hear the plan, then, or not?" He asked.

...

 _Meanwhile_

Chris didn't know where he was. Only that it was completely dark, and cold, and that he hurt all over. He missed Shaz's laugh; her smile and her frown and even the way she'd roll her eyes at him when he said something stupid. He didn't want her with him, though. Didn't want her in danger, stuck in the middle of something that wasn't his fault. He wanted... Well, at this moment in time, he wanted _Ray_ with him.

 _Don't be a div, Chris._ He berated himself. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew it was true; that Ray would lighten the situation with some inappropriate remark, that he'd insult Dashner, that he'd _know what to do._ Ray was never scared. He was almost as fearless as the Guv.

 _The Guv._..

The thought made his stomach twist - anticipating how disappointed DCI Hunt would be made him feel sick. Maybe he'd even be sacked for letting himself get caught like this. It'd serve him right, too. But despite his doubts, deep down Chris knew that the team would come after the bad guys, guns blazing, no matter what. The Guv would sort things out.

He always did.


End file.
